Nessie, es hora
by keirios
Summary: Ambos cantaban juntos, perfectamente sincronizados, y Nessie cerró sus ojos haciendo las notas altas. Yo estaba llorando sin lagrimas.


-¡No, no quiero Alice!... ¿Por favor? – utilice mi ultimo recurso, rogarle.

-Lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo, es una fecha especial y tú tienes que estar perfecta. – bufé ante sus palabras.

Yo no quería que me arreglara, esto duraría horas, como siempre, y ahora tenia una mayor fascinación por mi desde la transformación. _Alice necesita ayuda profesional._ ¿Qué tenia de malo mi pijama café? Era bastante cómodo para pasar la noche buena. Yo había decidido pasarla así.

-Estas loca si creías que ibas a estar toda la noche en pijama. ¡No sabes lo diferentes que serán estas navidades!

**···**

Después de interminables 3 horas, mi actividad como Barbie-Bella había terminado. Y allí estaba yo, con una blusa sin mangas y un pequeño short sobre unas medias veladas negras y encima un gabán, botas y bolso de cuero y una pequeña boina en mi cabeza – todo debía ser de marca, pero yo no podría reconocerla ni aunque quisiera, Allie todavía no podía inculcarme amor a la moda. –, todo negro, que resaltaba la palidez de mi piel. Tenía también una pulsera, un anillo y unos pequeños aretes a juego, de plata, adornando la oscura vestimenta.

No recuerdo en que momento me maquilló, pero lo hizo, aunque era poco lo que había hecho, un poco de rubor, rimel y brillo. No entendía a que venia tanta elegancia – excepto por el short, eso era más bien… _Fashion, ugh!_

-Estas lista, y Edward también lo esta, espero que pasen una buena noche en familia – sonrió tan enérgica como siempre, me asustó de alguna extraña manera.

-Espera. ¿"Pasen"? ¿Quiénes? ¿Dónde estarás tú?

-Si, pasen. Edward, Nessie y tú. Yo estaré aquí con Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett y Jasper. - Me tomó por los hombros y empezó a empujarme hacia la sala, donde estaban todos reunidos – ya he respondido tus preguntas, ahora vete.

-Explícame por qué tienes que llevarte a Nessie justo en navidad.- Le dijo Rosalie a Edward, con voz mortificada y el ceño fruncido, me preocupó.

-Rose, amor, es su primera navidad, debe pasarla con sus padres. – Intervino Esme.

-¡Entonces que sus padres se queden! – Casi grito, y Edward giró sus ojos.

-Esa no es una opción, Rose. Deja ya la pataleta. – Entonces Edward se giró hacia mí y al ver sus ojos, toda preocupación o deseo de quedarme se esfumó. – Bella, te ves hermosa.

-Por supuesto, tu linda hermanita la ha arreglado – dijo Allie orgullosa-, ¿no me merezco algo?

-Después. –Edward y yo estábamos en nuestro pequeño mundo, nada importaba ahora, y es que se veía guapísimo, llevaba un vestido entero y su camisa y su corbata eran negras, también todo negro… esto debía ser obra de Alice. Se acerco a mi, que aún estaba en el ultimo escalón, y me tendió la mano, la agarré y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, el sonrió y llevó mi mano hasta su cuello para abrazarme por la cintura y atraerme a el, nuestros labios se rozaban y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban cuando noté como Emmett levantaba una ceja y Esme tomaba la mano de Carlisle, decidí cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar del momento. Edward movió su cabeza y beso la esquina de mis labios antes de separarse de mí y llamar a Reneesme.

Ella también estaba preciosa, hermosa, no había palabra que llegase a describirla por completo. Tenia un pequeño vestidito blanco, resaltaba entre nosotros, y sus rizos medio recogidos caían por sus espalda haciendo maravillosos bucles, ella tenia una cadenita y una pulserita de oro junto al collar que yo le había dado, y su cabello estaba cogido con un broche de conejitos, se me hizo irónico.

Reneesme tomó su mano y la mía, sus ojos brillaban. – ¿Nos vamos ya papi?

-Si, tu idea le va a encantar a tu mamá. – Se agachó y le dijo con un tono de camaradería. _Bueno, esto no me esta gustando._

**···**

Esto era raro, estaba realmente asustada. Fuimos en el Aston Martin, en unos 45 minutos estuvimos en un cabaña alojada en una montaña, tenia pinta de restaurante fino, era todo muy acogedor, pero también muy elegante… _raro._ Entramos y había unas mesas en la sala, una chimenea y un mesero. Tomamos asiento en la única mesa iluminada con velas, tuvimos una tranquila cena, una excelente atención y muy buena comida. Estuvimos charlando los tres acerca de cosas triviales. Cuando terminamos de comer Reneesme jalo mi mano para ponerme de pie y ayudarme a quitarme el gabán, Edward se quito el saco y de lo dio a otro mesero que estaba allí mientras sonreía observando la inquietud de nuestra hija.

Salimos a una terraza donde había un piano, Edward se sentó en el banco y dejo un espacio, se quedo mirando el cielo con una sonrisa, puso tan feliz, quería decirle cuanto lo amo.

-Nessie, es hora. – La nombrada jalo mi mano y me hizo pararme al lado del piano, ella se sentó junto a su padre, de verdad que eran idénticos, eso me hacia tan feliz.

Nessie coloco su manito sobre las teclas y empezó a tocar una de ellas cada cierto tiempo, entonces Edward colocó sus manos sobre el piano y comenzó a tocar fluidamente, mientras Nessie llevaba el compás. Después colocó ambas manitos y toco algo mas complejo, no demasiado, pero me llenaba de tanta alegría… después de un tiempo volvió a aminorar las notas y hacer el compás, la melodía de Edward se convirtió en otra cancion y Nessie empezó a cantar.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

Tenía una voz hermosa. Yo no podía respirar, aunque no lo necesitara.

Edward le acompaño en los coros.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name._

La voz melodiosa de mi niña volvió a inundar mis oídos.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there._

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Ahora ambos cantaban juntos, perfectamente sincronizados, y Nessie cerró sus ojos haciendo las notas altas, parecía no hacer ningún esfuerzo.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now._

Entonces comenzó a nevar, y algunos copos traviesos nos alcanzaban.

…

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah._

Cuando la canción acabo yo estaba sollozando y mis hombros se estremecían, estaba llorando sin lagrimas.

-Iré a buscar mi regalo para mi papi. – Dijo Nessie con una sonrisa picara, todos sabíamos que se iba para darnos un tiempo solos.

Edward ya estaba a mi lado, yo solo pude abrazarlo y darle un suave beso que el correspondió colocando sus manos en mi cintura.

Al terminar solo le mire a los ojos, tome sus mejillas entre mis manos y le deje leer mi mente, le deje saber todo lo que había sentido con su regalo, y lo mucho que lo amo a el y a Nessie.

-Estas equivocada, todo es obra de esa pequeña mente – Señalo hacia la puerta, donde estaba escondida mi pequeñita, corrí a darle un beso en la mejilla, y saque de mi bolsillo la pulsera que había recibido el día de mi graduación, con el corazón y el lobo en ella aún.

-Te amo mi pequeñita, y a ti también Edward, gracias por darme la mejor navidad de mi vida… bueno, de mi existencia.

**···**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Quería hacerles un regalo de navidad a todos los Twilighters, pero no se si esta bien, mi hermanito esta enfermo y mi mente no estuvo del todo en el fic, creo que esta mas bien flojo. Díganme lo que opinan x favor.**

**EvCullen… o Bells. **


End file.
